


Broken

by facethefall



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethefall/pseuds/facethefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian doesn't do boyfriends.  He does boys, in the back seat of his car.  Enter Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Sebastian picks Blaine up in front of his house 20 minutes after the text comes through.

  
 _we broke up. i need some one to talk to.  
  
please?_  
  
So Sebastian had removed his red and blue striped tie but left on his blazer, and drove to Blaine. He texts him when he’s at the bottom of Blaine’s long and winding drive way, knows that Blaine won’t want to explain who this new boy is to his parents.  
  
Sebastian only waits a few minutes before he sees Blaine walking down the driveway, head lowered and toes kicking at the ground. He doesn’t know Blaine all that well if he’s being honest with himself, knows that Kurt made Blaine cut ties after the slushy incident, but he   
knows he’s never seen him like this before.  
  
The passenger door opens and Blaine gets inside, closes the door quietly behind him. The car idles softly, just a gentle hum in the background, and Sebastian waits. He’s not sure for what exactly, but he knows Blaine has to make the first move.  
  
Blaine’s eyes stay locked down, his fingers fiddling with anything he can get his hands on; the lock for the glove box, the crank to roll down the window, the sleeve of his shirt. They sit in silence, the music from the radio barely audible.  
  
"We broke up," Blaine says, his voice deep and scratchy and Sebastian can tell it’s from crying.  
  
He glances around awkwardly, unsure of what to say. This is the reason Sebastian doesn’t do boyfriends. He’s no good with feelings and comforting and pats on the back. What he’s good at is drinking just enough to turn bad decisions into good ones, unbuckling belts in cramped back seats, knowing just the right spot outside of Scandals where a body can be pressed into the brick without getting caught.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian tries. He can’t remember the last time he pretended to listen to Blaine without having an ulterior motive.  
  
But Blaine just shakes his head and sniffles. “Could you just drive, please?" Sebastian nods and puts the car into gear.  
  
They drive in silence; passed the mall and the movie theater, around the elementary school and the park. Sebastian stays away from Breadstix purposely, taking a left three streets before the restaurant. If Blaine notices, he doesn’t say anything.  
  
Sebastian wants to tell Blaine how much of an idiot Kurt is, how stupid anyone would have to be to give up Blaine. Even if Blaine initiated the break up, Sebastian doesn’t know, Kurt is an idiot for not fighting for him, for not holding onto Blaine with everything he has. Sebastian doesn’t do relationships, not his style, but it’s always been different with Blaine.   
  
They drive and drive until they end up at Dalton, the parking lot empty over summer vacation. They look out onto the lacrosse field, the grass perfectly green. Sebastian fiddles with the radio, waiting for Blaine to start talking.  
  
"I don’t think I can talk about it, not yet," Blaine says, his voice distant. Not talking sounds prefect to Sebastian, conversing is completely overrated when there are so many other things he could be doing with his mouth, but he’s a little confused why Blaine texted him when he didn’t want to talk.  
  
"Why did you text me that you wanted to talk then?" Sebastian asks. Blaine just shrugs, eyes not meeting Sebastian’s and suddenly it all clicks into place. “You know, they say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else," he purrs, slides an arm around the back of Blaine’s neck.  
  
"You’re so crass," Blaine says, but there’s no disgust in his voice. He sounds a little intrigued, actually, and Sebastian nods his head towards the back seat. Blaine could say no and Sebastian would take him back home, no harm done. He could say no, but he doesn’t. Instead, he meets Sebastian’s eyes for the first time since he sat down in the car and quickly reaches for the handle on the door.  
  
They tumble into the back seat, Sebastian’s hands going for Blaine’s belt immediately. Blaine’s eager, ready to forget, and Sebastian knows a little something about fucking the pain away. Blaine’s hands pull at the back of Sebastian’s blazer, tries to tug it off his shoulders.  
  
"Why are you even wearing this?" Blaine asks after Sebastian finally removes the uniform jacket. Blaine untucks the white button-down shirt and pulls it up until the bottom half and Sebastian’s stomach is showing. Blaine maps out the indentations of Sebastian’s abs with his fingers and Sebastian wants to say,  _‘this is what you deserve, this is what you should have always had.’_  
  
"I just wanted to remind you that you can always come back," Sebastian says and Blaine’s fingers pause, stop stroking the light line of hair underneath Sebastian’s belly button. He looks Sebastian right in the eye and Sebastian does his best to appear genuine.  
  
Blaine moves quickly, hands moving from Sebastian’s stomach to his shoulders, tugging him down until their mouths connect. Blaine is so open, so willing, and it’s exactly how Sebastian wants him. He pushes back against Sebastian’s tongue with his own, letting his teeth press down into Sebastian’s lips. It feels so good, so unlike the bashful Blaine who would meet him for coffee at the Lima Bean. When Blaine licks passed Sebastian’s teeth, tongue pressing in and against the roof of his mouth, he wonders how long Blaine has kept this inside. He saw Kurt and Blaine at Scandals and he’s pretty sure Kurt is a frigid prude who didn’t deserve to have Blaine, not like this.  
  
Sebastian breaks the kiss just long enough to finally get Blaine’s pants open, just enough so they’re sliding off his hips. Sebastian reaches a hand inside, through the layers, and finds Blaine rock hard. Blaine whines, rocks his hips up into Sebastian’s fist, searching for friction.  
  
"Just promise me something," Sebastian whispers, moving his hand up and down Blaine’s dick slowly, teasing, knowing exactly what he’s doing.  
  
"Anything, anything," Blaine promises, his eyes slammed shut and his hips still pumping, trying to coax Sebastian’s hand into moving faster.  
  
Sebastian bends down, stretches himself over Blaine’s body, and says against his lips, “eyes stay open." Blaine automatically opens his eyes, searching for Sebastian. Sebastian smiles and rewards Blaine with a tighter grip, starts moving his hand faster, tight around the base of his dick and loosening just enough to skim his palm over the head. “And you have to be thinking about me. No one else." Sebastian had played second best to that stuck up priss at Regionals, at the Lima Bean, anywhere he was with Blaine. But not here.  
  
He sees something flicker in Blaine’s eyes. Hurt, maybe, or panic, Sebastian can’t be sure. But it’s gone in an instant and Blaine is nodding along. “Yes, okay. Whatever you want." It’s exactly what he wants to hear ( _‘such a fucking people pleaser,’_  he thinks to himself) and Sebastian lets go of Blaine’s dick to pull down his pants just enough, just until they’re down on his thighs and his erection is out. Blaine’s thighs are trembling as Sebastian trails a finger up one side and down the other, the skin soft and pale and lightly covered with hair. He usually hates teasing, it wreaks of immaturity, but Sebastian has wanted Blaine like this for so long, spread out and willing, and he wants to take his time.  
  
He kisses over Blaine’s thighs where his fingers had just been, dry and soft. This isn’t usually how Sebastian does things, the softness and the kissing. It’s usually a race in the back room at Scandals, quick and impatient and the means to an end. But this is Blaine and Sebastian assumes that quick fucking is not something he’s used to. Not yet, anyway, but they’ll have time for that soon, with Kurt off to New York in a few weeks.  
  
"Please," Blaine begs, legs still shaking under Sebastian’s touch.  
  
"Please what?" Sebastian smirks against the inside of Blaine’s thigh.  
  
"Please, Sebastian." Blaine answers correctly this time and Sebastian rewards him with a long swipe up the length of his cock, Sebastian’s tongue curling around the head when he reaches the top.  
  
Blaine’s eyes start to flutter shut and Sebastian pulls back to remind him, “eyes open." Blaine nods his understanding and forces his eyes open, looks down through his eyelashes as Sebastian takes him in his mouth completely.  
  
Blaine’s fingers itch at Sebastian’s shoulders, picking at the fabric of his shirt. Sebastian pulls off again, no trail of spit leaving his mouth because he knows what he’s doing. “It’s okay," he says. He knows what Blaine wants, what he wasn’t allowed to have.  
  
The moan that leaves Blaine’s throat is loud, the sound vibrating around the inside of the car. He sinks his hands into Sebastian’s hair and flicks his hips up, just a little, like he’s afraid Sebastian is going to tell him no. But Sebastian just sinks down deeper, Blaine’s dick feeling large and impossible in the back of his throat. But this is nothing new to Sebastian and he just flattens his tongue and relaxes his throat and takes Blaine in deeper.  
  
Blaine is still only barely moving his hips, his hands resting in Sebastian’s hair. It’s not what Sebastian wants, though. He doesn’t want Blaine holding back at all, wants him to give in to everything that he could have had if he had just left Kurt sooner.  
  
He grips tightly onto Blaine’s hips, nails digging in, and tugs up. He can’t actually move Blaine’s hips at this angle, but it gets his point across. Blaine’s hips stutter up and his dick presses deeper inside Sebastian’s throat. He knows Blaine won’t give in completely, won’t shove his cock so far down until Sebastian’s eyes start watering and fuck his face, even if that’s what Sebastian wants.  
  
He lets go of Blaine’s side to move his hand back to his dick, his grip tight and moving up until it bumps into his lips. His mouth is wet, just enough spit to feel amazing but not sloppy, his tongue soft and then hard when he licks against Blaine’s slit. The taste sticks to his tongue, salty with a little bite, and it makes Sebastian thrust down onto the seat.  
  
Sebastian sets a rhythm for them, his hand and mouth working perfectly in time. This is all second nature to him, the complicated task of suck-breathe-lick-twist-breathe. But he can tell this is still new to Blaine, the way he has no control over his hips as they fuck into Sebastian’s mouth or his hands when they tug at Sebastian’s hair.  
  
He can tell Blaine’s close. His taste is getting stronger on Sebastian’s tongue, the groans that started out soft are growing louder. He tugs at Sebastian’s shoulders to pull him up and off, but Sebastian holds tight, closes his lips tighter around Blaine’s cock and sucks. His hair is falling into his eyes and pricking at the corners, but he keeps them open and locked on Blaine. He looks amazing; cheeks flushed and his bottom lip stuck between his teeth, his eyes glancing down at Sebastian every so often, and Sebastian can feel his dick throb every time their eyes meet. He hasn’t come in his pants since he was fifteen, and he won’t tonight, but looking at Blaine like this, he knows he could.  
  
"Sebastian, I’m going to—you can’t or else I’m going to—" Blaine tries to warn him, but all Sebastian wants is to feel Blaine’s come hit the back of his throat. He moves his hand faster, mouth dropping down and taking Blaine down his throat with every bob of his head. “You want me to? Oh my god, you want me to." Blaine slams his hips up just once and if Sebastian wasn’t so experienced, it may have choked him, but he just opens wider. He tastes Blaine’s come before he feels it and he groans around Blaine dick when he realizes this is probably the first time anyone’s ever swallowed for him before.  
  
Blaine’s hips still, but Sebastian makes sure he gets every last drop of Blaine’s come before he pulls off. He looks at Blaine and raises an eyebrow, almost like a challenge, and Blaine just blushes and looks away. “I should probably get home," he whispers. Sebastian had expected this, the guilt of what happened between them even though Blaine has nothing to feel guilty about. Sebastian has enough decency to avert his eyes while Blaine tucks himself back into his pants and zips up.  
  
  
The drive back to Blaine’s is quiet, but this time the silence is comfortable. Blaine’s eyes have no redness left to them and the creases in his forehead are gone. Sebastian wouldn’t say he looks relaxed, but maybe just a little more at ease.  
  
He comes to a stop at the bottom of the driveway again and waits while Blaine unbuckles his seatbelt. He looks over at Sebastian sudden and a little panicked. “you didn’t even—I mean, I could." Sebastian laughs at the awkward hand gesture Blaine makes.  
  
"It can wait until next time," Sebastian says. He reaches his hand out and absently runs his thumb under Blaine’s lower lip. Blaine blushes and scoots out of the car, throws a wave over his shoulder as he starts up his driveway. He gets about halfway up before he turns around and rushes back down to the car. Sebastian rolls down his window and Blaine leans in.  
  
"It’s late. Will you text me when you make it home?" Blaine asks and Sebastian smiles. He doesn’t grin, he doesn’t smirk. He smiles. Blaine returns the smile easily and before Sebastian can pull him in by the shirt for a kiss, Blaine is turned around and walking back up the driveway.  
  
He drives off once Blaine is out of view, his face in the front of Sebastian’s mind, and repeating over and over to himself that he doesn’t do boyfriends or feelings or all the things that Blaine deserves. He knows Blaine isn’t over Kurt, won’t be over Kurt for a long time. It was a break up and he knows Blaine is broken. But maybe, just maybe, Sebastian can put him back together.


End file.
